Fighter
by totheyeolandbaek
Summary: Jadi, Baek akhirnya jatuh pada si street fighter yang setiap malam akan mengetuk pintu kamarnya pada 12 malam. Chanbaek. One shoot. BxB


**Fighter!**

A Chanbaek Shortfic.

Summary :

Pada hari hari gelapku aku sering melupakan bahwa kau adalah laut yang membuatku tenang.

In my darkest day, i remember you as a fighter.

.

— parkbaekhy present —

.

Setiap 5 dari 7 hari dalam seminggu, Baekhyun harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja paruh waktu disebuah minimarket di ujung jalan. 4 jam setelah Baekhyun pulang sekolah, dia akan menghabiskan waktunya sebagai kasir paruh waktu. Itu semua dilakukan agar dia tetap bisa menyambung hidup. Baek bukan anak yang terlahir dengan sendok emas. Dia hanya anak dari petani yang hidup di desa. Dia datang ke Seoul karena mendapat beasiswa. Itu semua juga karena beasiswa dari walikota tempatnya tinggal dulu. Bukan semata-mata walikotanya yang baik hati, tapi karena janjinya saat menjalani pemilu dan Baek memenangkan lomba menyanyi saat itu. Jadi disinilah dia sekarang. Seorang diri di kota metropolitan.

"Selamat datang Tuan." Sapa Baekhyun setiap ada pelanggan yang datang ke minimarketnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan sebuah hoodie hitam dan celana ripped denim, menghampiri Baek dikasir. Pemuda itu meletakkan beberapa benda. Ada 3 bir, 2 snack, dan satu pack plester luka.

"Apa ada tambahan, Tuan?"

Tangannya sibuk menscan belanjaan pemuda tadi.

"Tolong, satu bungkus rokok menthol itu."

Pemuda itu menunjuk pada rak dibelakang Baek.

Baek mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap si pemuda tinggi itu.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi apa anda sudah cukup umur?"

Pemuda tinggi itu mendecih pelan.

"Ya! Itu urusanku. Cepat ambilkan rokok itu dan katakan berapa yang harus aku bayar?"

"I-iya Tuan. Satu rokok untuk tambahannya."

Baek sedikit meredakan panas yang ada diantaranya dengan pelanggan. Kenapa dengan pelanggan itu. Baek hanya bertanya, tapi si pelanggan malah membentaknya.

Pemuda tinggi itu menatap Baek. Dia meninggalkan selembar uang dan mengambil belanjaannya.

"Tuan, kembaliannya!"

Baek mengambil uang yang ditinggalkan pemuda tadi dan berlari keluar minimarket mengejar si pemuda tinggi tadi.

"Ck, dasar. Kembaliannya kan lumayan banyak. Bisa untuk membeli 2 bungkus ramen. Ck."

Baek kembali masuk ke minimarket karena si pemuda sudah pergi jauh dengan sepeda.

.

Saat disekolah, Baek hanya harus mendengarkan setiap materi dari guru yang menjelaskan didepan kelas. Tidak peduli seberapa susah dan membosankannya pelajaran itu, Baek tidak boleh tidak mengerti. Dia hanya harus mendapat A untuk setiap mata pelajaran.

Baek berteman dengan banyak orang di sekolahnya. Diseoul, siwanya tidak membully seperti didesa. Baek lega karena dia tidak malu dengan status sosialnya karena teman-temannya pun menerima dia dengan baik.

Saat istirahat, dia akan makan dikantin. Kadang dengan beberapa teman sekelas, terkadang dia harus makan sendiri dikelas.

Saat ini Baek sedang beruntung karena teman sebangkunya, Samuel mengajaknya makan dikantin padahal ini akhir bulan. Baek biasa hanya makan roti bulan di kelas dengan sebuah air mineral yang selalu Baek sediakan di dalam tasnya. Itu jatah makan dari minimarket.

Saat Baek memasuki kantin, dia melihat seorang siswa yang sedang duduk di ujung kantin, sendirian. Dia mirip dengan pemuda yang semalam meninggalkan uang kembalian di minimarket.

Baek berjalan dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Matanya terus memperhatikan si pemuda di ujung kantin. Bahkan saat sedang makan, dia masih terus memperhatikan si pemuda itu.

.

Saat jam sekolah berakhir, Baek segera pergi ke minimarket untuk kerja paruh waktunya. Saat berada ditikungan jalan, dia melihat si pemuda tinggi itu lagi. Dengan sepeda yang sama dengan milik si pelanggannya yang semalam. Baek berlari untuk mengejar pemuda itu.

Setelah berlari sekitar 20 meter dan sebuah teriakan keras, Baek berhasil membuat pemuda itu menghentikan sepedanya.

Dengan nafas yang setengah-setengah, Baek menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut.

"Heuh, maaf.. Apa kau pelanggan yang semalam berbelanja di Minimarket Doo-Boong?" Baek menegakkan badannya untuk menatap si pemuda.

"Eum.. Ya?" Pemuda itu menatap Baek bingung.

"Benar itu kau. Maaf tapi semalam kau meninggalkan kembalianmu di minimarket."

"Ah~ Tidak apa. Aku sengaja, kok."

Baek mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Itu 1 lembar uang kertas dan 3 buah koin.

"Ini kembalianmu. Hehe, maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menyimpan sesuatu yang bukan hak ku."

Pemuda itu mengambil uang kembalian dari Baek, dan memasukkan kedalam saku jaketnya. Kemudian dia berlalu meninggalkan Baek.

.

Setiap jam 10 malam, jadwal Baek akan digantikan dengan partnernya yang juga bekerja paruh waktu. Setelah berpamitan dan mengambil jatah makannya, Baek keluar dari pintu belakang minimarket.

Jarak minimarket dengan tempat tinggalnya hanya sekitar 10 menit dengan jalan kaki. Tempat tinggal Baek hanya sebuah kamar berukuran 5x5m dengan satu kamar mandi dan dapur yang menyatu dengan kamar. Saat menaiki tangga, Baek mendengar sebuah rintihan. Baek sedikit merinding. Itu tidak mungkin hantu. Ya. Di Seoul tidak ada hantu.

Jadi Baek memberanikan diri untuk menengok di gang sebelah bangunan tempatnya tinggal. Tapi disana tidak ada apa apa. Baek mendesah lega. Ia kembali berjalan masuk kebangunan tempat tinggalnya, tapi kembali dia mendengar suara rintihan. Baek berlari naik karena ini sedikit menyeramkan. Tiba di anak tangga di lantai 1, Baek melihat seseorang dengan hoodie hitam kebesaran, meringkuk di sudut anak tangga. Baek tersentak dan hampir lari kembali turun.

Baek ragu. Tapi dia seperti mengenal hoodie orang itu. Jadi dengan perlahan, Baek menghampiri orang itu. Dengan doa didalam hatinya, berharap bahwa dia bukan hantu atau sialnya penjahat yang mati di kompleks tempat tinggalnya.

"P-permisi. Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Orang itu masih meringkuk. Rintihannya sudah mereda. Itu semakin membuat Baek merinding.

Jadi Baek meneggerakkan kakinya untuk menyentuh orang itu. Memastikan apa dia masih hidup atau tidak. Pemuda itu kembali merintih, mendongakkan kepalanya yang Oh Tuhan, itu penuh dengan luka lebam dan darah di mana mana. Hampir seluruh wajahnya penuh dengan darah dan luka. Membuat kaki Baek seperti jeli karena itu sangat mengerikan.

"T-tolong aku..."

Baek panik. Dia ingin berlari. Tapi dia kasihan dengan orang itu.

Baek memberanikan diri menarik lengan orang itu dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Baek menekan kunci kamarnya. Baek masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mendudukkan orang itu di sofa tunggal yang hanya satu satunya di kamar Baek.

Baek mengambil kotak obat di laci meja samping sofa itu. Dia membuka kotak obat, didalamnya hanya ada 1 lembar kain kasa, 1 buah salep luka yang isinya tinggal setengah dan 2 buah plester luka bergambar baby eeyore.

Baek yang panik karena darah di mana mana itu berlari ke wastafel dan mengambil air di sebuah panci kecil. Sembarang mengambil kain di jemurannya. Dia kembali duduk dihadapan orang tadi.

Baek menyibakkan tudung hoodie orang itu.

Dia mengambil air yang basah kemudian mengusapkan ke wajah orang itu. Dan betapa kagetnya Baek ketika tau bahwa orang itu adalah pemuda minimarket. Baek gemetaran. Hampir menangis karena ketakutan. Tangannya lemas. Seluruh badannya lemas.

Pemuda itu. Pemuda tampan yang ternyata teman sekolahnya, merintih dengan wajah penuh luka.

.

Baek berhasil membersihkan semua luka dan menempelkan 2 plester luka itu diwajah si pemuda. Beberapa luka masih dibiarkan terbuka. Hanya dioles salep luka.

Baek menunggu si pemuda itu bangun. Pemuda itu sepetinya tertidur saat Baek membersihkan lukanya tadi.

Baek meninggalkan pemuda itu untuk mandi.

10 menit kemudian Baek keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melihat pemuda itu terjaga menatap ke arah Baek.

Baek sedikit canggung. Tapi juga lega di waktu yang sama.

"Eoh,. Kau bangun. Syukurlah." Baek tersenyum ke si pemuda.

Pemuda itu membalas senyum Baek. Sangat lamat. Mungkin itu masih sakit.

Baek membawa dirinya duduk di karpet dibawah sofa tunggal di kamarnya. Dia meletakkan dua buah cangkir berisi coklat hangat.

"Minumlah. Ini masih hangat."

"Terimakasih."

"Eum..."

Keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Sampai sebuah deheman membuat Baek menoleh ke arah si pemuda.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku."

Baek tersenyum hangat. Meletakkan coklatny di meja.

"Eum. Tak apa." Baek sedikit ragu. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini? Dan oh, kenapa kau bisa ada disana?"

"Aku dulunya tinggal disini. Di lantai 1. Tak apa aku sudah sering kena pukul."

"Wow, kita pernah jadi tetangga? Kita bersekolah di tempat yang sama juga."

"Ne? Aku tidak tau itu."

"Ya, aku Byun Baekhyun. Aku tingkat 3. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku Park Cahnyeol. Aku juga tingkat 3. Aku tidak tau kau tinggal disini juga."

Jadi dia Park Chanyeol. Satu sekolah dan satu tingkat dengan Baek. Pernah jadi tetangga Baek tapi dia tidak sadar kehadiran Chanyeol saat itu.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tinggal dimana, Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Tidak dimanapun."

"Maaf?"

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal. Dan panggil aku dengan nama saja. Kita seumuran."

Baek tersedak coklatnya. Itu karena Chanyeol bilang dia homeless. Tidak punya rumah.

Baek melihat wajah Chanyeol. Wajah itu tampan. Dengan beberapa luka di wajah dan sebuah tindik kecil di cuping telinga kirinya. Rambut coklat ash yang berantakan. Itu sangat urakan dan keren dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan.

Malam itu Chanyeol menginap ditempat Baek.

Malam malam berikutnya, Chanyeol akan selalu kembali ke tempat Baek dengan beberapa luka di wajahnya.

.

Sudah 2 minggu Chanyeol selalu kembali ke tempat Baek, dengan luka di wajahnya. Kadang beberapa ada di perut dan badannya.

Baek akan merawat luka Chanyeol. Setiap malam jam 12 malam, Chanyeol akan mengetuk pintu milik Baek, membawa beberapa makanan dari kedai pinggir jalan dan beberapa plaster luka dajn salep.

Baek setiap jam 12 malam akan terjaga menunggu Chanyeol mengetuk pintunya, menyiapkan air hangat dalam sebuah panci kecil dengan handuk kecil untuk membasuh luka Chanyeol.

Pernah sekali Baek bertanya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol hanya diam dan membawa Baek untuk dikecup keningnya.

Baek tidak pernah tau apa maksud perlakuan Chanyeol. Tapi Baek tidak apa. Dia bahkan menyukai hal-hal kecil yang berkaitan dengan Chanyeol.

Yang tidak disadari Baek, dia mulai jatuh pada Chanyeol. Si pemuda yang setiap malamnnya dalam 2 minggu selalu mengetuk pintunya. Yang setiap malam akan memberikan kecupan di kening Baek. Mengucapkan selamat malam.

Terkadang Chanyeol akan tidur di sofa di tempat Baek. Terkadang dia akan pergi setelah Baek menempelkan plester di lukanya.

.

Malam itu, seperti biasa Baek mengobati lukanya. Merawat setiap hal yang ada didiri Chanyeol.

"Yeol?"

"Hmm?"

"Berhentilah, apapun yang kau lakukan. Aku mohon tolong berhenti."

Tangan Baek itu dicengkeram erat Chanyeol. Matanya menatap tajam. Ada sebuah pesakitan disana. Ada sebuah tekad didalam sana.

Yang tidak Baek mengerti, Chanyeol melakukan semua ini agar bisa bertahan.

Hanya untuk membuat hidupnya bertahan lebih lama.

Hanya untuk membuatnya bisa melihat Baek lebih lama.

Hanya untuk mencintai Baek lebih lama.

Tapi dia tidak tau bahwa apa yang dilakukannya hanya menjadi sebuah kekacuan.

Dia melepaskan tangan Baek dan berjalan keluar. Tanpa plaster di wajahnya.

Hanya meninggalkan Baek sendirian.

.

Ketika di malam di minggu ke 4, Chanyeol tidak datang untuk mengetuk pintu Baek. Baek menunggu hingga pagi. Tapi Chanyeol tidak datang. Dia juga tidak ada disekolah.

Malamnya, saat Baek berada diminimarket untuk kerja paruh waktunya, Chanyeol datang. Wajahnya masih ada beberapa plaster luka dari Baek. Itu plaster untuk luka yang sudah lama.

Baek seperti kehilangan nafas saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum didepannya.

Baek seperti kehilangan gerak setiap sendinya karena Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa tangannya yang besar untuk mengelus pipi Baek. Itu sangat lembut bahkan di tangan kasar Chanyeol, dia merasa bahwa Baek adalah hal paling lembut dan paling indah didunia.

Tangannya masih menangkup sebelah pipi Baek. Itu membuat Baek terpejam. Air mata nya lolos satu persatu. Hangat. Tangan Chanyeol begitu hangat dan itu terasa baik.

"Tolong tunggu aku, Baek."

Itu seperti sebuah selamat tinggal.

Baek membuka matanya saat dirasa pipinya kembali merasa kosong. Kehangatan itu beralih menjadi sebuah semilir dingin angin malam.

Baek menoleh ke arah pintu minimarket yang bergerak pelan. Chanyeol berlalu dalam sepersekian detik.

Baek berlari keluar. Tapi Chanyeol tidak ada.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Seperti tercekik, Baek tidak bisa bernafas karena dia mencintai Chanyeol.

"Hanya berjanjilah untuk kembali, Yeol."

.

Baek menepati janjinya. Dia menunggu Chanyeol untuk datang. Untuk mengetuk pintunya. Setiap malam.

Tepat 12 malam pada hari ke 100 mereka bertemu pintu itu diketuk.

Baek membuka pintu dan dihadapannya, Chanyeol berdiri dengan utuh. Seperti biasanya.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol berdarah.

Baek menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol. Membawa kedua bibir itu untuk bertemu.

Hanya sebuah kecupan.

Baek merasakan setiap inchi dari bibir itu. Bagaimana anyir darah ada diantaranya. Bagaimana dia menghirup bau Chanyeol.

Perlahan Chanyeol membawa bibir milik Baek dalam pagutan lembut. Itu sangat lembut dan basah. Baek hampir menangis karena ini pertama kalinya.

Baek hampir tersedak karena ini tidak akan menjadi selamanya.

Baek mengingat setiap detik dalam momen ini. Berjanji pada dirinya bahwa akan mencintai pemuda tinggi ini, Park Chanyeol, bahkan jika dia harus mencintainya dalam sebuah pesakitan.

.

Malam ini Chanyeol tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama dengan Baek.

Lengannya memeluk Baek yang sangat kecil. Si kecil yang rapuh bahkan hanya dengan satu sentuhan saja Chanyeol enggan merusaknya.

Chanyeol berulang kali mencium kening Baek. Mengatakan bahwa Baek seperti laut yang dalam. Yang membuat Chanyeol tenang. Bahkan di hari hari tergelapnya, Dia hanya menginginkan Baek untuk membuat segalanya menjadi baik.

.

Chanyeol dan Baek seperti love bird. Chanyeol menghentikan segala sesuatu yang dia lakukan. Untuk Baeknya.

Suatu malam, setelah malam yang manis untuk keduanya, Baek bertanya apa yang sebernarnya dilakukan Chanyeolnya. Tangan saling bertaut itu dikecup oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku seorang _street fighter,_ Baek."

Baek terusik. Kepalanya yang mengusak ceruk leher Chanyeol diangkat untuk memandang sosok itu. Tepat pada kedua mata Chanyeol.

"Aku harus bertarung dengan yang lain untuk mendapatkan uang."

Ironis. Bagaimana seorang 18 tahun mengorbankan tubuhnya. Berada dalam sebuah arena di bawah jembatan di ujung jalan dekat bekas pabrik tua.

"Itu sangat.. mengerikan."

"Ya. Aku harus melakukan itu. Aku bukan orang dengan sendok perak di mulutku. Bertarung—menang—melanjutkan hidupmu. Atau mati."

Mati?

Pupil hitam Baek bergetar mendengar kata mati. Chanyeolnya berucap seringan angin. Bahwa mati adalah hal yang biasa. Bahwa mati adalah apa yang ada didepan mata.

Baek tidak menangis. Lebih dari sebuah air mata, dia ketakutan untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

Dia tidak ingin Chanyeolnya hilang. Ini adalah apa yang dia harapkan.

Baek menarik Chanyeolnya untuk dia peluk erat. Pelipisnya dikecup Chanyeol.

.

Apa yang tidak diketahui Baek adalah, _Street Fighter_ bukan sesuatu yang sederhana. Chanyeolnya tidak bisa keluar dan berhenti dari hal itu.

Seperti sebuah _coccaine_ yang membuat kecanduan. Chanyeol mengulangi hal itu.

Malam itu dia tidak pulang.

Tidak mengirim pesan atau apapun.

Hanya seperti hilang.

Baek terjaga sepanjang malam meskipun matanya menutup rapat.

Sebuah bongkahan berat menahan didadanya.

Itu bukan beban.

Itu hanya sebuah kekosongan.

Baek ketakutan setengah mati. Pikirannya berlarian kemanapun. Hingga kemungkinan terburuk bahwa Chanyeolnya kembali menjadi _street fighter._

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.

Dia berjanji untuk berhenti.

Ya.

Dia sudah berjanji, kan?

.

Malam berikutnya, sepulang kerja paruh waktu. Baek berjalan melawan arah tempatnya tinggal.

Dia pergi ke bawah jembatan. Diujung jalan. Bekas pabrik tua.

Disana. Disebuah arena.

Tidak. Itu tidak baik.

Baek melihat bagaimana orang orang berkumpul di pinggir arena. Berteriak dan mengumpat.

Chanyeolnya berdiri disana.

Tidak ada baju. Hanya sebuah celana panjang yang sangat kotor. Penuh dengan tanah.

Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan beberapa kain yang diikat menjadi pelindungnya.

Badannya lusuh penuh keringat. Wajahnya terluka di pelipis dan disudut bibir.

Baek berlari pergi dari sana.

Bersembunyi dibalik tembok pabrik tua.

Dunia seperti kehilangan oksigen.

Chanyeolnya tidak mengingkari janji, kan?

Itu pasti bukan Chanyeolnya.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Menunggu.

Menunggu Chanyeol keluar dari sana.

.

Baek berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol diam diam.

Menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol mengingkari janjinya.

Dia bilang akan berhenti. Dia bilang mencintai Baek.

Tapi itu semua bohong.

Chanyeol kembali. Penuh luka. Diseluruh tubuhnya.

Hari ini dia menang.

Ketakutannya yang paling dalam adalah Chanyeol yang harus berada di pinggir arena, dengan luka dan nafas yang tidak pernah kembali.

"Aku mohon. Berhentilah. Demi diriku, Yeol."

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan. Dia berbalik menatap Baek yang basah oleh air mata.

"Demi dirimu?"

"Ya. Demi aku, Yeol. Aku tau kau kuat. Aku tau kau akan menang. Tapi apa hari berikutnya kau yakin kau bisa menang?"

"Kau meragukanku?"

Chanyeol gila. Dia benar benar gila.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yeol. Demi Tuhan. Aku hampir tercekik setiap kali kau pulang dengan luka diseluruh wajahmu. Jadi aku mohon. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Kau bisa hidup ditempatku. Aku akan menanggung semuanya. Kita bisa memulai dari awal. Ya? Aku akan membantumu mencari kerja paruh waktu. Kita akan bersama melawan dunia. Ya? Hanya tolong berhenti, Yeol."

Baek berjalan mendekat. Menarik tangan kiri Chanyeol untuk dia genggam.

"Berhenti mengatur hidupku, Baek."

Tangannya Chanyeol hempaskan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukan. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati."

"Aku akan mati pada akhirnya."

Baek menampar Chanyeol.

"Bodoh. Berhenti menjadi sok tau. Kau itu hanya cantik. Aku tidak mencintaimu sama sekali. Jangan jadi orang yang naif."

Dengan itu dunia Baek menjadi kacau balau.

Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

Sendirian di tengah malam yang dingin.

.

27 november.

Malam ini dingin sekali.

Ini adalah bulan ke 3 dia diam-diam menguntit Chanyeol. Dia hanya akan berada disana. Di dekat arena. Beraembunyi di balik tembok. Menunggu Chanyeolnya.

Apakah hari ini dia akan menang. Atau kalah.

Dunia seperti berpihak pada Chanyeolnya.

Meskipun masih dengan luka yang sama. Chanyeolnya itu kuat. Chanyeolnya selalu menang.

Entah keberanian dari mana, Baek mendekat ke arena. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Dia disana untuk melihat kekasih hatinya menjadi juara.

Melihat lebih dekat.

Hatinya terasa perih.

Melihat Chanyeolnya terkena pukul beberapa kali.

Tapi tak apa. Chanyeolnya, kuat kan?

Chanyeol bukan tidak tau Baek selalu mendatanginya setiap hari.

Dia hanya diam. Dia memang kuat, tapi dia itu pengecut. Dia akan memperhatikan Baeknya yang diam diam bersembunyi dibelakang tembok. Menunggu dirinya selesai bertanding dan akan pulang setelah memastikan dirinya masih bernafas.

Maka dari itu dia harus menang. Pernah sekali dia melihat Baeknya menangis ketakutan saat malam saat mereka masih bersama. Baek mengigau bahwa hal yang paling dibencinya didunia adalah Chanyeol yang terluka. Chanyeol yang terkena pukul. Bahwa Chanyeolnya yang tidak bisa menang.

Jadi chanyeol berjanji dalam hidupnya. Demi dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan membuat Baeknya melihat dia kalah.

Chanyeol akan diam diam berjalan membuntuti Baek dari belakang.

Memastikan si kecil itu sampai di tempatnya dengan baik.

Beberapa kali dia akan menunggu sampai lampu di jendela tempat Baek padam, baru Chanyeol akan pergi.

Chanyeol itu kuat. Dia akan selalu menang disetiap pertarungannya.

Tapi tidak hari ini.

Chanyeol itu kuat. Tapi terkena pukul setiap hari di kepala, apa kau yakin kau tidak sakit dari dalam?

Kepalanya limbung, pandangannya kabur.

Dari hidungnya keluar darah.

Tepat setelah lawannya memberikan pukulan tepat di belakang kepalanya.

Chanyeol disana, terkapar ditengah arena. Matanya sudah bengkak dimana mana.

Pendangannya melihat ke sudut. Diantara kerumunan orang itu, ada Baekhyun. Kekasih kecilnya.

Ketika matanya melihat siluet Baek diantara kerumunan orang itu, pertahananya hancur.

Dia kembali mengingkari janjinya. Membuat si kecil yang sekarang menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya—terisak sampai tersedak.

Chanyeol diam diam menangis.

Dia adalah apa yang paling bodoh didunia ini.

Seluruh pergerakan didunia seperti menjadi lambat. Seperti berhenti.

Baek berlari ke tengah arena. Menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol.

Menarik kepala yang bersimbah darah penuh luka itu di pangkuannya. Membawanya disana. Mengusap seluruh darah yang ada disana.

Chanyeol, yang wajahnya basah dengan darah bercampur dengan air mata, tersenyum yang bagi Baek itu adalah senyuman paling bodoh, paling manis, paling tampan, paling menyakitkan di seumur hidupnya.

Chanyeol bagi Baekhyun adalah pusat dari dunianya. Jika dia mati. Maka dunianya akan ikut mati.

Jadi Baek hanya menangis dan memohon kepada Chanyeol untuk tidak mati.

Apapun yang terjadi hanya jangan mati.

"Maaf."

Chanyeol membawa tangannya ke pipi tirus Baek. Apa selama ini Baek tidak makan? Dia kurus sekali. Seperti boneka yang sangat sangat kurus.

"Maaf karena membuatmu menangis lagi. Maaf karena mengecewakanmu lagi. Maaf karena aku selalu mengingkari janjiku."

Baek hanya menangis terus. Air matanya seperti sungai yang dalam. Tenang tapi membuatmu hanyut.

Itu terus jatuh bahkan membuat tangan Chanyeol lembab.

Tangannya ia bawa untuk menangkup tangan besar Chanyeol yang masih mengelus pipinya.

"Hey, lihat aku."

Baek tersedak. Dan terisak.

Tapi dia tetap menuruti Chanyeolnya.

Melihat kedalam dua mata kelam Chanyeol. Itu sangat dalam. Seperti lautan yang tenang. Dia hampir mati tapi sorot matanya sangat tenang.

"Maaf karena hari ini aku kalah. Maaf karena hari ini aku tidak bisa menang."

Chanyeol terbatuk. Itu ada darah. Yang beberapa menempel di sekitar pipi dan hidung Baek.

"Maaf aku berbohong saat itu. Kau tau, aku bohong saat mengatakan aku tidak mencintaimu, Baek."

Baek menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Mulutnya mengucap kata tidak apa apa tanpa suara. Suaranya hilang. Seperti jiwanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sejak dulu. Sejak pertama aku melihatmu duduk di bawah pohon di lapangan sekolah kita. Aku hanya terlalu pengecut untuk menyapamu. Aku hanya terlalu kacau untuk mengajak kenalan Baekhyun yang sangat cantik. Apa kau tau kau itu orang paling cantik yang pernah aku temui."

Baek beberapa kali mengusap air mata di sisi wajah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..."

"Terimakasih karena sudah menjadi duniaku Baek."

"Chanyeol. Tolong..."

Chanyeol terbatuk lagi. Nafasnya hampir hilang. Matanya menutup dan terbuka. Itu sangat pelan. Pergerakannya bahkan seperti film yang di slow motion.

"Baek, kau tau ini tanggal berapa? Hari ini aku 19 tahun. Apa kau mau memberiku sebuah hadiah?"

Baek mengangguk.

"Tolong berjanjilah untuk terus hidup. Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan melanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik. Terimakasih karena selalu mencintaiku dengan caramu."

Diantara nafasnya yang habis, Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Baek.

Dan seperti itulah dia memberikan senyum terakhirnya pada Baek.

Nafasnya yang pelan pelan hilang itu tidak kembali.

Dunia Baek yang berputar hancur hingga keporosnya.

Dan dunia Baek luluh lantah detik itu juga.

.

Setiap tanggal 27 november, Baek akan selalu datang ke geraja.

Dia duduk untuk 10 menit pertama. Matanya menelisik kesekitar.

Ada beberapa anak kecil yang berdoa dengan orang tuanya.

Ada beberapa yang berlatih bernyanyi diantara piano dipodium di depan gereja.

Baek membawa pandangannya ke depan.

Bibirnya membentuk sudut yang terangkat.

Diam diam hatinya berdoa. Dia meminta maaf kepada Tuhan karena dia hampir melupakannya selama ini.

Tapi apa Tuhan tau bahwa dia sangat bersyukur karena Chanyeolnya ada disana. Dia duduk disebelah Baek. Chanyeol terlihat bercahaya dengan baju kaos putih dan senyum yang sangat terang. Hampir membuat mata Baek silau.

Jadi dia mulai memejamkan matanya. Menangkup kedua tangannya didepan dada.

 _"Tuhan, aku tau bahwa waktu untuk mati itu akan tiba. Aku sangat tau bahwa waktu setiap orang didunia akan habis. Terimakasih karena diwaktuku yang panjang ini, Kau membawa Chanyeol ke dalam duniaku. Terimakasih Tuhan. Aku sangat bersyukur. Chanyeol itu seperti matahari, dia membawa terang dalam hari hari hidupku yang gelap. Chanyeol itu seperi laut, yang kehadirannya mampu membuatku tenang. Tuhan maaf jika aku menjadi lancang. Tapi bolehkah aku memohon? Tolong buat ingatanku tentang Chanyeol menjadi selamanya._

 _Tuhan apa Kau tau bahwa Chanyeol memintaku untuk berjanji suatu hal? Ck. Aku yakin pasti Chanyeol itu sangat bodoh. Ya kan? Aku yakin bahwa Chanyeol itu tidak mengerti apa itu janji. Dia sangat bodoh karena memintaku membuat janji yang hanya diinginkannya. Eoh, tapi aku mencintainya Tuhan. Jadi aku membuat janji yang dia minta. Menjaga janji itu dengan benar. Ya, karena aku mencintai si giant Chanyeol itu. Isn't that love is keeping the promise anyway? Terimakasih karena membawanya ke tempat yang baik."_

Baek membuka matanya perlahan.

Disana dia duduk sendirian. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Selamat ulang tahun Park Chanyeol. Terimakasih karena kau selalu mencintaiku."

Angin seperti mengusak rambutnya. Membuat sebuah petal bungan jatuh diantara lembut surainya.

Tangannya dia bawa untuk mengambil petal itu.

Senyumnya sungguh lembut.

Baek tau, disuatu tempat yang baik, Chanyeol sedang berdoa hal yang sama untuk dirinya.

Di suatu tempat yang baik, Chanyeol tersenyum untuknya.

Chanyeol menjaganya.

Dari suatu tempat yang terbaik, Chanyeol mencintainya dengan baik.

.

.

 _Hello, aku kembali setelah lama banget._

 _So, here you go._

 _To the yeol and baek. 💕_


End file.
